Crossing Boundaries: Back and Forth
by Hewylewis
Summary: Sequel to Crossing Boundaries. Josh, along with Rafiki's magic, turn the lions into humans so they can go to London to sign a peace treaty. But how will they behave in Victorian society? Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

****

A/N: Meiguihua is Chinese for rose. Why I told you, you'll find out. Also, this story is being co-written by RedSheWolf79 and Red Squirrel Writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lion King characters. The only things I own are the humans.

The year was 1880. Beaumont, Texas. The sun was shining down upon the small western town. People young and old were walking about the streets, two sage brushes tumbled on by, and a stage coach galloped by being pulled by four horses. A tall man dressed in a dark red hooded poncho, which covered his face, walked along the dusty street. He walked up to a small tavern and went inside.

People inside, who were either drinking whisky or playing cards, stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange hooded man. "Look what the cat dragged in," said one of the card players.

"The circus must be in town," said another man, who was sipping whisky.

The man walked up to the bar, and sat down on a stool, facing the bartender. "What can I do ya for?" asked the bartender.

"Some hot water, please?" asked the man as a response.

The bartender chuckled. "If you want water, dunk your head in the horse troth outside!" then his jaw dropped as the hooded man reached into his pocket and pulled out seven gold coins and dropped them on the counter. "Uh…Hot water coming up." Then the bartender went into the back room. Within a few moments, came out with a small glass of steaming water and placed it in front of the hooded man.

The man reached into his pocket and took out a small pouch filled with herbs. He sprinkled the herbs into the water, making it into tea. He then slowly started to sip at the tea.

"Hey you!" shouted a loud raspy voice. The hooded man turned to see a tall muscular man wearing a black hat, black bandana, and black duster coat, and had a shot gun in is right hand. His looked very dirty with an unshaved look. His eyes were dark brown and looked very menacing. Behind him were two men who also dressed in black and looked menacing. He walked up to the hooded man. "We don't like your type 'round here!"

"Now Bart, I don't want any trouble in here," said the bartender nervously.

"Shut it, barkeep!" Bart then stood right in front of the hooded man. "I want you to get your duded up, egg sucking gutter trash body outta my town!" Then he held his shot gun to the man's neck. "Or I'll blow your brains out!"

The hooded man slowly sat up off of the stool and stood facing Bart. He then stepped back six feet. "Go ahead," he said quietly. "Shoot."

Bart chuckled and said, "Idiot." Then he lifted his shotgun , aimed it at the man, and fired. But when Bart looked closer, he had seen that the hooded man and leaned his neck onto his left shoulder. Bart's eyes burst open at the amazing sight. "Who the hell are you?"

Just then, the man removed his hood to reveal that he was Asian and had long black hair. "Chen Ling," he answered.

"He's my friend," said a voice from behind Bart.

Bart felt a gun being held to the back of his neck. He quickly turned around to see a tall man with a light brown trench coat, dirty blonde hair, a black hat on his head, and a sheriff's gold star on his chest. He also had a revolver in his right hand. It was Joshua Cody. Bart started to shake. "Uhh… Hi sheriff."

"What are you doing' in my town, Bart?"

"Uh nothing. We were just joking with he Chinese man over there, we didn't know he was a friend of yours, sheriff"

Josh narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my town, Bart. Or do you want to get into more trouble than you're in already"

"Okay, we're going., we're going." Then Bart and his gang slowly walked to the door, then ran out like lightning.

Josh slowly walked towards Chen, stared at him, then hugged him. Chen did the same. "Chen," said Josh. "It's so good to see you, how long has it been?"

"Two years," answered Chen with a smile.

"What are you doing in Texas?"

"I came to see you. I brought my daughter with me, too"

"Your daughter? Oh how sweet. Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel."

"Ok, let's go." Then they both headed out the door.

--

Later, they arrived at Chen's room at the hotel. A young girl about five years old, dressed in a purple dress and pigtails ran up to Chen screaming in joy, "Daddy, daddy!"

Chen smiled and picked her up. "Josh," he said. "This is my daughter, Meiguihua."

"Well hi Mei," said Josh as he smiled at Chen's daughter.

Mei just giggled, "Hi cowboy."

Josh laughed. "You are so cute." Then he turned to Chen. "Anyway, have you seen Denzel yet?"

"No," answered Chen. "I thought I'd visit you first, Josh. Because you're the first friend I made back on the train two years ago."

"Oh," Josh smiled. "Well, it's great to see you again Chen."

Just then, there was the whinny of a horse that caught Josh's attention. He, Chen and Mei ran outside to see a man dressed in an old hat and coat, sitting on a horse with a sack of letters hung over his shoulder. "Pony Express," shouted the man. "Letter for you sheriff, it's from Washington DC."

Josh took the letter from the man and looked at it curiously. "Is it from my cousin, Bernard?" he asked.

"Nope, from the Executive Mansion." Then the man trotted away on his horse.

Josh was surprised. "The White House!" he quickly tore open the envelope. The letter read:

****

Dear Joshua Cody,

Your presence is needed at the executive mansion for an important mission for peace. you will be filled in on the details once you, Chen Ling and Denzel Baker arrive in Washington D.C.

Sincerely,

Rutherford B. Hayes, President of the United States

"I don't believe it,' said Josh. "The President wants to see us."

Chen smiled. "Then we should go see him," he said. "But what about Denzel?"

"He probably got the same letter." Then he turned to the hotel. "Get ready, we leave tomorrow on the first train to Washington."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Then Chen and Mei went inside the Hotel.

Josh headed for his house so he could get ready to leave on the train the next day. He hoped he would also see Denzel in Washington DC.


	2. Meeting The President

Washington DC. The sky was as blue as a robin's egg. The streets were filled with horse drawn buggies and men on large front wheeled bicycles. Josh, Chen and Mei were walking down the street when they spotted Denzel Baker with someone holding a suitcase yelling for people. He was dressed in a dark purple suit, brown bow tie, bamboo cane, and black bowler's hat.

"Step right up folks and purchase these fine, hand-made costumes!" he shouted. "Courtesy of Bailey's Costume Company!"

Josh recognized the man. It was his cousin, Bernard. "Bernie, Denzel!" Josh called out.

Bernard turned around to see Josh, Chen and Mei. "Josh?" he asked. "You finally come to visit me, your loving cousin!"

"Uh, not exactly. The president sent me a letter telling me and some friends to come to the white house."

Bernard's eyes widened. "The president? Wow! You are one lucky fella to see the big man! I'll take you there."

"That's alright," said Chen. "We can get there on our own."

"Oh I insist my Chinese friend," said Bernard, patting Denzel's shoulder.

"Please don't call me that," Chen said. "My name is Chen Ling. This is my daughter, Mei and our friend Denzel Baker." Chen pointed to his daughter and Denzel.

"My apologies, Chen. I didn't know this man was with you" Bernard then gestured them to follow him, and they did so. A while later, they reached the executive mansion. "Well, here we are."

The mansion was gigantic. It was colored white and large pillars jutted down in the middle of the building. Sheep were on the lawn, cutting the grass. "Bernard," said Josh.

"Wait here, we'll be right back."

"Sure, okay."

Chen put Mei's hand in Bernard's and said, "Watch my daughter until we come back, ok?"

Bernard smiled. "Sure. There aren't any costumers anyway."

Josh and the others walked through the gate towards the mansion, looking at the sheep as they grazed on the grass.

--

Once inside, they followed the blue rug towards a room known as the Oval Office.

Just then, a mustached man in a suit stopped them. "Hello Mr. Cody, Mr. Baker and Mr. Ling," he said. "The President is expecting you.

The doors opened and waiting at a large desk was a tall man with a gray beard that grew to his neck, and was dressed in a black coat and tie. "Good morning, gentlemen," he said smoking a pipe.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. President," said Denzel with a smile.

The President offered them seats in front of his desk. He then gave the three men a stern look. "As you know, the war in Africa has been going on for over a year now. Hundreds of Zulu warriors have been killed by British soldiers. Queen Victoria of England has heard this dilemma and wishes to end the war once and for all."

Josh's eyes lit up in joy. "That's fantastic!" he shouted.

The President nodded. "She wishes for you to go to Africa, pick up the leader, and bring him to England to sign a peace treaty."

"Great," said Denzel. "Chief Lebo would love to sign the treaty."

"Actually, she doesn't want Lebo to sign the treaty," said The President.

"Then who does she want to sign the treaty?" asked Chen, looking confused.

"She took a look in the diary you sent to the late Charles Burton, and in a lot of pages you keep mentioning a King Simba of The Pride Lands."

Josh and the others turned pale. They couldn't believe their ears. They were the only ones who knew that Simba and his family were lions. Just then, Josh had an idea that brought a smile to his face. "Alright," he said. "We shall pick them up as the Queen wishes."

"Thank you," said The President as he gave out a smile. "I hope that this signing will bring the two countries peace."

--

As they exited the white house, Denzel and Chen questioned Josh . "Are you crazy?" asked Denzel.

"How is a lion supposed to sign a peace treaty?" asked Chen.

Josh just smiled and said, "don't worry, I have a plan."

Bernard came running up holding onto Mei's hand. "What did the big man want?" he asked.

Josh stepped up and said, "The President wants us to go to Africa, pick up a king and queen, and take them to England."

Bernard's eyes widened, a scheme was forming in his head. He knew that a king and queen meant royalty, and royalty meant riches. "Wait a minute, If you're going, I'm going too. I've always wanted to meet royalty."

Josh tried to explain about Simba, but he just couldn't get a word out.

"I wanna go!" shouted Mei happily.

"Alright," said Chen, picking up his daughter.

So it was settled. The five of them then left for the train station, so it would take them to the boat docks. Josh , Chen and Denzel were returning to Africa.


	3. At Rafiki's Tree

Josh and the others had taken a boat to Egypt, which took four days to cross the ocean. Once there, they had taken a train to Nairobi. When they arrived, they bought horses and rode off into the savannah.

The sun beat down on the group, Bernard felt miserable. "This stinks," he said. "It's hot, I'm saddle sore, and there's bugs everywhere!"

"Get used to it," said Denzel. "We're almost there."

"Actually," interrupted Josh. "We're going to Rafiki's tree first."

Denzel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Josh simply smiled. "It's part of my plan."

"Who's this Rafiki?" asked Bernard. "Sounds like a real nut case if you ask me."

Chen smirked. "He _is_ a little strange," he said. "But he's great once you get to know him."

--

A few minutes later, they reached the giant banyan tree. The group dismantled their horsed, all except Bernard. Josh knocked on the trunk of the tree and out from the branches came the old, wise mandrill, smiling a big toothy smile. "Josh, Chen, Denzel!" he shouted. "It's great to see you again! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Hi Rafiki," said Josh. "Great to see you, too."

"Like wise," said Denzel.

Mei giggled at the silly mandrill. "Funny monkey!" she said.

"Josh?" asked Bernard. "Why are you talking to a monkey?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's happened, you've finally gone crazy!"

Josh rolled his eyes and turned back to Rafiki. "Sorry," He said. "That's my cousin. He can't talk to animals. Anyway, I came to ask a favor."

"Anything for you three," said Rafiki. "What would you like Rafiki to help you with?"

Josh whispered into his ear. Chen and Denzel were dumb struck. What was Josh telling Rafiki? Josh soon stepped back from Rafiki's ear. "What do you think?" he asked.

Rakiki just smiled anxiously, laughed, and popped back up into his tree. Josh waited a couple of minutes, and then suddenly three pouches of powder dropped from the tree and into Josh's arms. "Use these!" shouted Rafiki. The brown one's for your cousin and the little girl, the others are for the king, and remember to chant the words!"

"What words?" Josh asked.

Rafiki popped back down, quickly whispered into Josh's ear, then popped back up into his tree.

"Thanks Rafiki!" Josh shouted. He and the others remounted their horses. Josh rode closer towards Bernard, took some powder out of the brown pouch and blew it in his cousin's face.

Bernard coughed and wheezed. "What was that for!" he shouted angrily. "You wanna get me sick or something?"

"You'll see," Josh answered with a smile.

Chen took some powder out of the pouch and sprinkled it onto his daughter's head.

Then, they turned their horses and started to trot. "Next stop, Pride Rock!" shouted Josh.


	4. A new look on life

Josh and the others soon arrived at the enormous rock formation known as Pride Rock. "Wow," said Josh who had a tear come to his eye. "I've almost forgotten 'bout this place."

"Big deal," said Bernard who was un-impressed. "It's just a rock."

"Just a rock?" asked a voice.

Bernard raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Who said that?"

Just then, a dark furred, black manned lion walked up and sat next to Bernard's horse, slightly startling it. "I did, jeez are all humans like this?"

Bernard yelped in surprise as he leaped back and fell off his horse. He then stared at Kovu as if he were having a heart attack. "H…He talked!"

Kovu just cocked his head sideways and groaned in annoyance.

Josh and the others got off their horses and approached Kovu. "Hi Kovu," said Josh as he smiled. "Nice to see you again."

Kovu turned to Josh and smiled. "It's good to see you again as well." he then looked at the two new humans accompanying them. "Who have you brought with you this time?"

"That's my cousin, Bernard."

"He looks confused... Josh didn't you explain to him about this? I mean sheesh, he's looking at me as if he thinks I'm gonna eat him or something"

"Exactly!" cried out Bernard who was still paranoid.

Josh went over and explained to Bernard that the powder he blew in his face was magical, and how he met Kovu and the others three years earlier. Slowly Bernard began to calm down.

Kovu looked at Bernard. "So now when the rest of the pride returns from the hunt, you wont freak out will you?" he asked. "Trust me they won't like it."

Bernard breathed slowly. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm calm now… Kinda."

Chen then took his daughter off the front of his horse's saddle "Kovu," he said. "This is my daughter, Mei."

Kovu bowed before the little girl. "Welcome to our home little one," he said with a smile.

Mei tugged on his whiskers and said with joy, "Kitty!"

Kovu tried not to flinch "How...cute."

"How's Simba?" asked Josh.

Kovu tried not to move his face for fear Mei would yank out his whiskers "As well as can be expected with the war going on."

"I hope the Zulu's are ok."

"They are quite a remarkable group of humans. There are times we cant even find them. And that's saying something."

"Is he still king?" asked Denzel, raising an eyebrow.

"No," said Kovu. "He has stepped down as king".

Josh looked surprised. "Oh excuse us," he said with a smile. "Your majesty." Then he lowered himself to the ground and bowed to the new king. Chen and Denzel joined in. Bernard looked confused. Then he realized what was going on and collapsed to the ground, bowing.

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Don't even start that with me," he said "Its not necessary and you know it."

"Alright," said Chen. "How's Kiara, may we see her?"

"You can as soon as she gets back from the hunt. Which should be any minute now."

Just then, a whole group of lioness's came out from the savannah. Bernard turned to Kovu and said. "You're good."

Kovu smiled. "It's the nose, which by they way I'm gonna need back pretty soon here if you don't mind Chen?" he asked, implying that Mei was still tugging at his whiskers.

Chen grabbed his daughter and pulled her off of Kovu's Whiskers. "Sorry," said Mei.

Kovu straitened up and wriggled his nose and whiskers. Then he bent down and nudged the little girl with his nose breathing her scent deeply "Nothing to worry about, see no damage done."

A Squeal of delight was heard as a full-grown lioness charged forward leaping about a golden Buda around her neck. "You're back!" she cried out in excitement.

"Um hi," said Josh, looking confused. "Do I know you?"

Chen noticed the Buda around the lioness's neck. "Look," he cried. "It's my necklace."

Josh's eyes widened. She must've been Rosa, the lioness cub of Kovu who was so tiny the last time he saw her. "No…Rosa?"

The lioness chuckled. "Of course silly."

Josh ran over and gave the princess a big hug. "Oh Rosa!"

Rosa nuzzled Josh's neck. "I cant believe your back! I missed you guys so much!"

Josh eyed her from top to bottom. "Look how big you've gotten since the last time I saw you. You look...beautiful."

Rosa giggled. "Thank you, I take after my mother."

"Thank goodness," chuckled Kovu.

Just then, another, older lioness approached the group. "Well this is a surprise," she said.

"Kiara," said Denzel. "Or should I say, Queen Kiara."

Kiara looked at Kovu "You told them?

"They asked about your father," he answered. "I didn't tell them everything. I thought I should leave that to you."

Josh looked confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something wrong?" asked Denzel.

Kiara stood silent for a moment with her head down until she answered, "He... he was killed just a few months ago."

Josh and the other's eyes widened. Josh stood there with his mouth agape. "How did that happen?"

"We're not really sure," answered Kovu. "We know he went to help the Zulu tribe. Lebo came and told us that he had been killed during the fight."

A tear came to Josh's eye. "Oh my god."

"What about Nala?" asked Chen.

"She and three others were with him when the fight began," answered Kiara. "None of them came back."

Josh breathed heavily then said, "Well, he would've loved the news."

Kovu and Kiara shared a puzzled look then turned to look at Josh. "What news?

--

Later, Josh and the others were inside the den explaining to Kovu, Kiara and Rosa. "The queen of England is willing to stop the war."

"She what?" asked Kovu, who raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this was her war," asked Kiara. "After all they started it."

"Burton started it!" shouted Josh. "Anyway, she wants to sign a peace treaty."

Kovu cocked his head slightly. "Sign a peace treaty?" he asked. "Who is she signing it with? the Zulu?"

Josh stood silent for a minute till he said, "Um…..you."

****

"

US?" shouted Kovu and Kiara in unison.

"Yup," answered Denzel.

"Why us?" asked Kovu.

"Wait!" shouted Kiara. "How are we going to sign anything...and aren't there normally talks and negotiations involved with this type of thing... I cant see how we could do something like that ... I mean think about it humans freak out when they see us coming... they just run away screaming AHHHH Lions! I don't think that would work well for a peace talk."

Josh smiled and took out the pouch from his coat pocket. "Rafiki gave us the solution," he said.

Kovu cocked his head and stared at the humans "Why do I not like the sound or look of this," he asked himself.

Just then, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu entered the Den. Zazu hopped up to stand before Kovu and Kiara Timon and Pumbaa directly behind him. "Your majesty," said Zazu. "I don't like this idea of there's, but if it is the only way to return peace to the pride lands, then I think we should agree."

"Ok someone explain please!" Kovu said.

Josh poured powder into a bowl and chanted, "Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi apana." Then suddenly, a large purple cloud emerged from the bowl.

"Josh," said Denzel as he watched the cloud, nervously. "I hope you know what you're doing ."

Josh smiled nervously. "Actually , I don't." coughing quickly erupted as Kira, Kovu, Rosa and the others were enveloped in the cloud. Lightning flashed inside, then the cloud slowly began to clear up. Josh coughed as he tried to look for the family. "Kovu, you okay?"

Coughing was heard, it sounded like Kovu. "What was that?" he asked. Soon the cloud was gone and revealed six people standing behind rocks, covering up they're nudity. The lions had been transformed into humans!

Josh laughed. "It worked!" he cried. "I did it!"

Kovu was tall with black hair and side burns. His scar was barely visible. Kiara was slender, with light brown-reddish hair, Timon was tall skinny and had short red hair. Pumbaa looked portly with short black hair. Zazu was tall, with a nose which resembled his beak, and slicked black hair. Rosa was slightly shorter than her mother, with dark brown hair.

Kovu look at her and roared, actually it came out more like a groan: "JOSH!" he shouted. "WHAT THE...WHAT DID YOU DO TO US! WERE HUMANS!"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Well...now you can sign that treaty, huh? "

Kovu groaned. "Josh, please tell me the only monkey told you how to change us back."

Josh smiled. "Don't worry." He then pulled out the other pouch. "This powder can change you all back, but not until after the treaty is signed. Ok?" then he braced himself for Kovu's wrath.

Kovu looked towards the humans, still trying to adjust to being human. He unsteadily wobbled up onto two feet, crouching so that he did not fall. He saw his friends wearing that odd "clothing" covering, then noticed none of the others had any, including him. "Ahh... are we going to have to wear that... clothes stuff you also have?"

Josh covered their eyes in embarrassment. "Yeah… I think you should ." he said.

Just then, Bernard was struck with an idea. As a salesman, this was an opportune moment for him. "Your majesty, you've asked the right man," he said with a smile as he pulled out his suitcase. "I represent the Bailey costume company of Washington DC, and do I have the suits for you!" Then his suitcase sprouted stands and opened up. He then started throwing cloths out from it.

The now human animals jumped back in surprise, looking at the clothes in their arms. "How do you fit the clothes in with all that?" asked Timon, only to be hit in the face by a fine linen shirt. They tried them on in a mish mash of different orders.

Zazu seemed to try and pull on a blouse. "Are you certain this is a good idea?" he asked. "We can hardly walk, and now we have to put on these horrid, scratchy things?"

Bernard slapped a hand to his face. "First off, Zazu, that's a blouse, it's girl's clothing," he said. Then he handed him a light blue imperial uniform with black boots. "This ought to suit you." Then he pulled out a monocle. "And put that near your eye, it makes you look intelligent.

Zazu looked at the monocle blankly. "Near it? Does it stick on my cheek or something?"

Kovu shook his head. "I have a feeling it's going to take a while to get used to this..." He slipped on the ends of some pants, Kiara caught him but fell over herself having never balanced this way.

--

A while later, they were all dressed. Kovu was dressed in a white uniform with black pants, Kiara and Rosa wore golden gowns, and Timon and Pumbaa wore black suits. Josh looked at Rosa with a nervous smile "Rosa you look...very pretty," he said as he scratched his head.

Rosa looked down and blushed, straightening her sleeves. "I... wouldn't know... I think I look better as a lion... but thank you."

Timon glanced at Zazu and Pumbaa, unable to resist taking a dig at them. "If good looks are intelligence to you humans, I must be a genius!" He grinned, straightening out his collar.

Kiara couldn't stop wriggling in her dress. "It seems a little... excessive."

"You'll get used to it," said Denzel. "Now, onward to London."

Pumbaa scratched between his legs, seemingly proud of his nails. "At least we can get our itches easier now! No more chafing against trees!"

Timon seemed to slide into his new role easily.: "I especially enjoy this 'underwear' bit... not at all drafty... lifts and cradles..."

Kovu smacked a hand to his forehead. "Let's just get this over with."

Rosa tripped, but Josh caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rosa looked up at Josh and smiles nervously. "Yes, thank you," she said. "How do you learn to do this so easily?"

"We just keep walking till we get used to it."

Kiara almost stumbled, Kovu catching her. "I don't see how your females can stand walking in things like this..."

Denzel looked at his pocket watch. "Lets hurry," he said. "The train leaves for the bout in an hour."

Kovu looked to the humans. "So how big exactly is this London?" he asked.

Josh turned and said, "Well…bigger than your kingdom."


	5. Arrival in London

Days later, a train was bound for London. The group was aboard. Over the past few days, Josh had grown quite attached to the now human Rosa, but didn't like to show it, for fear of embarrassment. "We're almost there," said Josh. "Thomas Sciarmont says he's meeting us at the train station."

The Pride Landers looked out the windows in sheer amazement. Ever since boarding the train, or even just going where there is civilization, they'd been shocked into silence by the wonders of human technology. "This isn't some sort of really fast, giant grub, is it?" asked Pumbaa. "Cause I tried to eat some of it on the way in, and it didn't taste very good..."

Kovu looked to Josh. "I hope the hostilities between your... pride and those of the tribes have truly been settled this time. I'd hate for this all to be for naught."

"Don't worry Kovu," Josh said, reassuringly. "With you signing the treaty, the war will be over for sure."

Meanwhile Zazu looked in a mirror at his new monocle. Bernard was watching him. "You like that monocle, Zazu?" he asked.

Zazu adjusted the monocle in his eye. "It's become something of a habit to do so," he said. "It is quite fascinating, I must say... whoever thought this glass substance would be able to fix up even _my _hawk like sight?"

--

An hour later, the train arrived at Victoria station. A tall man with slick black hair, goatee, a white coat, and an eye patch on his left eye was waiting with some Imperial guards as the Pride Landers exited the train. "King Kovu, Queen Kiara," said the man. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the United Kingdom."

The Pride Landers stepped off in wonder at the giant city. Never before have they seen a place of grandeur and human make like this. Timon fainted promptly on exiting, while the rest gawked and stared, not noticing the humans near them. Kovu struggled for words. "It... it's..."

"Big," finished Kiara.

"Thank you," said Sciarmont. Then he noticed, Josh and the others. "And who are these others you have brought with you?"

Josh stepped up and said, "I'm Joshua Cody, this is my cousin Bernard, and my friends Denzel Baker, Chen Ling and his daughter, Mei.

Kiara pushed Kovu forward. "And we are of the... Pride Lands," he said cautiously, not sure how to explain all this transformation business to those that were not already good friends. This place, after all, didn't look like it used the magic of shamans to keep it healthy.

Josh then elbowed Kovu in the ribs. "Ex-nay on the agic-may."

Kovu cleared his throat, hearing Josh's warning. "Visitors from Africa," he said quickly. "Yes. Just plain old, human visitors."

Sciarmont raised an eyebrow. "Alright," he said. He then spotted Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu. "And who are these gentlemen?"

Zazu looked up from trying to fan the unconscious Timon's face as Pumbaa propped him up. "Ah... good sir, we are the... servants and family advisors of the others you see here. A pleasure to meet someone of your obvious distinction and position!"

Pumbaa agreed with a quick nod. "Very nice!"

"Thank you," said Sciarmont. "Anyway, the royal coach is waiting outside the station to take you all to Buckingham Palace. Follow me." Sciarmont walked away.

The Pride Landers followed. Pumbaa threw Timon over his shoulders as the rest continued to stare up at the huge buildings. "What's a 'coach'?" Rosa asked nobody in particular as they moved off.

"A coach is like a carriage I told you about, only fancier." As they exited the station, they saw the royal coach. It was black with large gold wheels, golden patterns, and six white horses at the reigns. The Pride Landers then entered the coach.

Timon finally woke up as Zazu and Pumbaa flopped him onto a seat. He whistled appreciatively. "Faaancy!" The others were tight lipped, worried about the situations to come.

The coach then began to move. Kovu spoke to Josh, "I don't think the others like this too much. We should get to where we need to go and stay there..."

"Relax your majesty," said Sciarmont. "We are taking you to stay at Buckingham Palace."

Bernard's eyes widened. "Wow!" he said. "The royal treatment."

Kiara leaned forward to speak to Sciarmont. "Buckingham? Is that the name of your queen?"

"Oh no, no, no," said Sciarmont. "That's just the name of the palace. The queen's name is Victoria."

The coach passed by the sites of London. The Pride Landers seemed to be a mix of awe and anxiety. Pumbaa and Timon were the most accepting of the new environment. Rosa looked apprehensive, and Kovu and Kiara were deep in thought. Zazu remained stoic as always. Timon and Pumbaa constantly bugged the humans about the history and explanations behind just about every single building they saw.

--

Later, the coach arrived at an enormous stone palace with a cobble stone walkway. "We have arrived," said Sciarmont as he got out.

Several guards dressed in red coats and large black, furry hats lined up with rifles in their hands. They made a path for the Pride Landers to follow. Josh helped Rosa out of the coach. "There you go," he said with a smile.

"Why Joshua," Bernard said as he stared at Josh with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were a gentleman toward the ladies?"

Josh blushed. "Uhh w...uhhh ummmmmm...hehe," was all he could say.

The Pride Landers watched with apprehension at the shiny spears. In silence they walked up the path, trying to look stern and dignified like the others around them. Timon had fun poking at the non-responsive guards.

"Timon," said Josh. "They aren't supposed to respond, that's their job."

"So, cut it out!" added Denzel.

Pumbaa then thwacked Timon on the head. He glared and went back to looking dignified along with the others.

At the foot of the palace was an elderly lady dressed in a red robe, a lavender dress, and a small silver crown atop her long gray hair. She smiled as Sciarmont approached her. "Queen Victoria," he said. "May I present King Kovu and Queen Kiara of the Pride Lands of Africa."

The Queen giggled and said, "Oh it is splendid to meet you all, my your such a handsome young man, King Kovu. And Queen Kiara, you look so beautiful. And this must be your daughter. Oh, isn't she lovely. She reminds me of myself when I was a young girl."

Kovu and Kiara stepped forward to address the queen, bowing deeply. At last, something they were good at, talking to royalty. "Your majesty," said Kovu, "We are honored to be welcomed here. Your city is truly wonderful. We've come from so far away... I only hope the courtesy we've been shown continues."

The Queen smiled. "Oh, you don't need to bow, Kovu. You are royalty as well." She then spotted Josh and the others. "And these must be the heroes that saved your kingdom am I correct?

"Why yes you are, Your majesty," said Josh. "I'm Joshua Cody."

"Chen Ling," said Chen as he picked up Mei in his arms. "And my daughter, Mei."

"I'm Denzel Baker," said Denzel.

Bernard twirled his cane in a showman fashion. "Bernard Cody at your service, your majesty," he said as he tipped his hat. "I'm Josh's favorite cousin."

"You're my only cousin," said Josh as he stared at Bernard annoyingly.

The Queen giggled. Well come in, come in," she said. "Dinner is being prepared."

Timon and Pumbaa rubbed their hands together. "Dinner?" they asked in unison. Zazu sighed and told Kovu he'd keep an eye on them.

Rosa turned to Josh. "Ahh... what kind of food do they usually eat up here?" she asked. "Plenty of meat, I hope..."

"All kinds," smiled Josh. Then he, Rosa and the others entered Buckingham Palace.


	6. Dinner with The Queen

Later that night, The Queen, Sciarmont, and the other Royal family were sitting at a large dining table, having dinner. Bernard was getting Goosebumps at the feeling that he was having dinner at Buckingham Palace with the queen of England.

The queen asked, "Kovu tell me, what are the Pridelands like?"

Kovu spoke up after investigating a large cup he had been peering at. "It's, ah... spacious, your Majesty. Africa is a large place to live in... plenty of room for dinners of this splendor"

"Extraordinary," said the Queen. "And how do you know Joshua and the others?"

Kovu cleared his throat. "Well, they helped us stay alive during the... times of conflict... when your pri... nation was beginning to first explore that country. They were explorers themselves, and we were just... ah... inhabitants"

"I'm afraid it was my fault." said Sciarmont abruptly. "I gave him permission to take an army, we just wanted a colony, not a war. I'm so sorry"

The Pride Landers were unsure how to respond to that and remained silent. Josh spoke out, "Well Mr. Sciarmont, I think it's best to leave the past in the past"

Kovu seemed to glare at him a moment, but went back to eating without comment. "Well said, Josh," he said. Zazu was restraining Timon and Pumbaa from wolfing down their own meals.

Sciarmont soon shook off the feeling and smiled a little. "Anyway," he said. "I was thinking of giving our guests a tour of the Kingdom tomorrow.

The queen smiled and said, "That sounds splendid."

Kovu nodded and took a cautious sip of the wine, trying hard not to gag on the strange drink. "I agree. Thank you"

--

Later, the groups led by Sciarmont were taken to their rooms. Sciamont presented them, "Kovu and Kiara you will have this room, Timon, Pumbaa and Bernard will have this one, Zazu, Chen, Mei and Denzel will have this one, and Joshua and Rosa will have this one"

"Me and Rosa have to share a room?" Josh asked nervously. He had never slept with a woman before.

Rosa looked flustered, and toyed with her hair out in the hall as the others tried to settle themselves into their strange surroundings. "Looks like it," she said.

Josh opened the door to their room. "Shall we"

Rosa smiled nervously as they stepped into the room. "I guess... I've never really slept anywhere except with the rest of the pride... especially not on human beddings. This is all very new"

Josh laughed a little. "You'll get used to it." He tossed a nightgown at Rosa. "Here, you don't want to sleep in your dress"

Rosa looked oddly at it, wondering if it went on the same way as a dress. Being a lion at heart, she didn't really understand the human Josh's seeming shyness. "Well... just stick around, I might need help putting it on"

Josh blushed. "Uh...okay." He began to help her take her dress off and put on the gown.

When he was finished, Josh stepped back. "There you go. I didn't see anything, I promise."

Rosa looked oddly at Josh. "See what?" she asked. "I'm still just getting used to the fact I don't have fur anymore..." Of course, as a lion, she was almost completely unfamiliar to human customs.

Josh examined the king-sized bed. "Looks like we're sharing the bed." He then took off his coat, hat, boots and socks.

Rosa didn't seem bothered by this. Still stuck to her lion habits, she simply plopped down onto it. She was used to sleeping at any hour of the day. "Looks like it." She curled up, trying to get comfortable. "I've never slept on anything so soft... except my parents or something"

Josh then got into the bed. "Yeah, it is nice." He then yawned. "Good night, Rosa." He turned off the lamp next to the bed, and the two were soon fast asleep.


	7. An Outing in London Town

The next day, Kovu and Kiara, along with Denzel, were exploring the London Zoo. Sciarmont didn't accompany them like he promised, because he had important royal business.

Kiara looked shocked at all the animals in cages. They seem confined to her... an alien concept to be confined. "This is the humans' idea of _us?"_ she whispered, trying not to make eye contact with the animals in case it was someone she knew.

"Basically," answered Denzel. "But back where I work at, the Central Park Menagerie, we do it to protect animals, and to study them, and to entertain people. But _these_ cages are so small." He frowned as he looked at the rusty black iron cages that held the animals. The only things inside them besides the animals were scattered tufts of straw in the corners.

They soon passed by the cage that held the lions. As they approached, one of the lionesses ran up to the bars and roared at them. Kovu swallowed hard. Even though they were other lions, and would be his rivals back in Africa, it was disturbing to see them so utterly caged in. "I never realized how much more powerful you humans are... to have the ability to do this..." He said.

Denzel patted his shoulder, but then took a good look at the lioness that roared. "Oh my," he said. It had a skinny stomach, but powerful forelimbs. Its fur was a darkened sand like tan color. It's eyes were blood shot red, and there seemed to be a small circular cut in its right ear.

Kovu stepped forward to get a good look. Recognition dawned on him. "It can't be..." he whispered as he stepped up to the cage, Kiara looked just as surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Denzel, looking confused.

Kovu and Kiara stepped back in shock. "I thought you were dead..." said Kiara, forgetting she was speaking in the human tongue.

Kovu simply looked on in silence. "...Mother?" he said almost inaudibly.

Denzel's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Mother?" he asked surprisingly. "Are you telling me…"

"It's Zira," answered Kiara.

Denzel turned back to the lioness in the cage with an angry scowl on his face. "So," he said. "You finally get what you deserved." Suddenly, he pounded against the cage with his fist.

Kovu snatched Denzel's arm harshly. "Stop that!" he snapped, surprising Kiara, who gasped. "She's been long beaten. There's no reason to be harsh."

"Sorry. It's just that what you told me about what she did and all. "Zira lashed out at the bars, roaring in rage at the human that literally rattled her cage. Kovu stepped back, unwilling to say anything and unsure if it would be understood. Denzel turned silently to the king and queen and silently said, "Lets go."

Kovu and Kiara agreed with that and left without a backward glance. Zira paced in the cage, looking more maddened than ever.

--

Meanwhile, on another side of London, Zazu, Bernard, Timon, and Pumbaa were exploring the area around the clock tower.

Timon held the map upside down while Zazu and Pumbaa stared up at the buildings as they entered the area in front of Big Ben. "How the heck do these humans find their way around?" shouted Timon. "There's no scent trails, no pathways that lead anywhere, and-OW!" He held his head as he walked into a lamp post. "There's these stupid hard tree thingies sprouting all over!" He held his fist up a coach driver who was forced to stop for him. "HEY! I'm walkin' here, bud! You better watch yourself, or my big friends will make you sorry you ever started driving horses!" Zazu and Pumbaa dragged him off in embarrassment.

The coach driver said under his breath, "Tourists!" Then he cracked his whip and rode off

As the three entered the tower, the bell at the very top began to chime eleven loud bongs. Zazu panicked and had to be kept from trying to fly off by Bernard and Timon. "Calm down, we still have to get to the top!" said Bernard.

"Yeah! Just think of it as going to the top of Pride Rock," said Timon

Zazu hmmphed and replaced his monocle. "Well, I must say, the top of Pride Rock actually afforded protection from loud noises and buffoons like you... and now I must depend on you to keep me from jumping with these horridly inefficient arms... I feel like a stork, surely."

--

A few minutes later, they reached the top and were amazed to see a giant golden bell hanging in the middle of the tower. Bernard whistled in amazement. "That's a very big bell," he said.

"Why do you humans have these loud clocks anyway?" asked Zazu.

"They let people know what time of day it is."

"Humph! What's wrong with looking up at the sun?"

Bernard raised an eyebrow. "Blindness."

Zazu just walked towards the balcony and looked at the amazing city of London. Even though he was away from the Pride Lands, here he felt like he was at home.

--

Crystal Palace Park. All was quiet as Josh, Rosa and Mei paddled down the lake in a small row boat. Josh was doing a favor to Chen and was babysitting the little girl. Rosa felt uncomfortable at the strange giant reptiles that dwelled at the riverbank. Josh noticed this. "Those are dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures," he said as he paddled. "Don't worry, they're just plaster cast statues, they won't hurt you."

Rosa breathed a sigh of relief stared up at the trees, wondering at how different they were from home. "How are you able to put such huge things wherever you want them?" she asked.

"They all start from little seeds"

"I only ever saw the shaman do anything with seeds... and certainly never planting them. I thought I knew everything I needed to back home..."

"The world is a very big place, Rosa."

Mei smiled, "Trees are very pretty."

Rosa smiled at Mei. "I always thought so too... a little green is nice on brown savanna."

--

Later that night, back at the London Zoo, Zira paced back and forth in her cage while the other lions were sound asleep. Just then, a shadow of a man loomed towards Zira's cage and quickly caught her attention. Zira growled at the shadow, as she growled at everything. "What, pray tell, are you?" she snarled

"Let's just say I'm a friend," answered the mysterious figure. "I have some questions for you. First, did a young man with black hair in a white uniform and a small scar on his eye come by earlier?

Zira growled more, unsure how anyone could understand her. "Why should I tell you anything? You're no friend of mine. Leave me in what peace I have."

"Very well." The figure turned away. "I was just hoping that if you could help me out, I would help you out." He then took out a pair of keys out of his cloak. "But if you don't want my help.."

Zira eyed the key, aware after much observation that that little key could free her. "Open it! Or I will tell you nothing."

The figure turned back towards Zira's cage. "That's better." He then put the key in the lock, turned it, and slowly opened the cage door. "Zira, how would you like to have your own kingdom?"

Zira snarled loudly and stalked out. "What kind of an imbecilic question is that? Are you going to give me one? I'd rather tear out your throat and all your kinds'! Of course I want a kingdom you fool. Power... to have it again... it would be marvelous. What can _you _offer me?"

The figure stood his ground and said, "Revenge! I can make sure you get your revenge and your kingdom, oh let's say...the Pride Lands."

Zira glares up at the man. "And what do you need my help with? Mind, I will not hesitate to kill you if you backstab me..."

"Why would I backstab such a beautiful creature?"

Zira growled and leaped forward, claws bared. "Don't try your flattery, fool! I know what I can do to a man, so do not attempt to vex me! Tell me your plans, or I will take matters into my own claws!"

"Very well," said the figure. "My plan is to stop this peace treaty signing by kill your son and his friends."

Zira paused, her eyes widening. "Kovu..." she whispered. She shook her head, a deep rumble emanated from her throat. "He is no son of mine... he is a traitor! What must I do?"

"Help me kill the queen, that way I get the throne and you get the Pride Lands."

Zira nodded and began pacing. "And how do you propose to do that? I am certain any queen is going to be well guarded... and I am only one lioness."

"A lioness with my help… trust me." Then the figure reached his hand towards Zira. "Deal?"

Zira looked warily up at the man. "...Yes," she said slowly. "I will help you... but only as long as you help me get revenge... and what is rightfully mine."

The figure smiled. "Excellent, my dear... Excellent."


	8. I'm in love with a lioness!

The next morning, Kovu was sitting in a chair in the living room of the palace when the butler arrived and handed him a newspaper. "Here's the daily news for you, sire," said the butler.

Kovu looked at the newspaper and nods to the butler. He blinked, having never seen something like this. He turned back to the butler. "Exciting things happening, huh?" he said, trying to get the butler to tell him what's on the paper without revealing he couldn't read.

The butler nodded. "Oh yes, a lion escaped from the zoo last night."

Kovu nodded, his mind instantly settling on the possibility of Zira being that lion. But it couldn't be that coincidental... right? Although as a member of the royal family, he knew nothing was ever coincidence. "Thank you," he said to the butler.

"Yes, sire." The butler bowed then left the room.

Josh walked in with a small smile on his face. "Hey, Kovu," he said. "You read the news?"

Kovu smirked. "In a manner of speaking... do zoo escapes happen often around here?"

Josh shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Kovu's smile faded. "Then we might have a problem. The butler said a lion escaped just last night... it might have been Zira."

Josh's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "I thought you said she was dead."

Kovu shook his head. "I did, but yesterday at the zoo, me, Denzel and Kiara saw her in one of the cages."

"She must've survived the fall into the rapids then." Josh then patted Kovu on the shoulder. "I'll contact Scotland Yard, to find out how she could've escaped, okay?"

Kovu nodded in agreement. "If you think it will help. I'm worried... my mother was crafty. She is extremely dangerous... I should know she won't allow herself to be chained up very long."

"They'll catch her, you'll see." Then Josh looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Anyway, I'm taking Rosa out on the bridge today."

Kovu glanced to Josh for a moment, eyebrow raised.: "I see... well, have fun. And keep an eye on her... she's your responsibility wherever you go. This is a new world to us."

Josh smiled. "Don't worry, she's in very safe hands." Then he left Kovu, who tried to learn to read the newspaper.

--

Later that day, Josh took Rosa out onto the London Bridge to get a full view of the city. Josh had something very important to ask her, and wanted to do it at a special location. "So," he said to Rosa. "What do you think?"

Rosa seemed too taken in by the view of the city to answer. She finally turned back to Josh. "Oh, it's…it's wonderful. All these things you've accomplished... and here I am not even able to swim, where you all just build this... bridge right across it."

Josh shifted his shoulders. "Umm, What about me?"

Rosa stares at Josh for a moment, then laughs a bit.: "Well... what about you?"

"Do you like me?"

Rosa smiled, laughing again. "Of course... you're our friend. You and the others helped us. How couldn't I like you?"

Josh gulped nervously. "I've been wanting to ask you something, these past few days. But I don't know how to say it.

Rosa looked at Josh curiously. "Yes?" she asked shyly.

"I care about you, and if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive my self."

Rosa smiled slightly, feeling herself get anxious. "Well... I'm glad to know I have friends like you then..."

Josh stood up straight, adjusted his collar, and looked at Rosa straight in the eyes. "Rosa… I love you."

Rosa's eyes widened in surprise. "Y..You do?"

"Yes… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rosa stared down at Josh, her expression unreadable. "Josh..." she began slowly, taking a step back. "Do you mean..?"

Josh nodded, knowing what Rosa was suspecting.

Rosa looked down in utter confusion, shaking her head. "Josh... I'm a lioness."

"I don't care," Josh said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Rosa sighed and wiped off the tear. "Josh... we're from two different worlds... I have to go home... I can't stay here forever..."

"I'd move mountains, part seas, lasso the moon, just so we could be together."

Rosa shook her head sadly. "But you can't do any of that, Josh."

Josh looked down in sadness. "I wish I could." another tear ran down his cheek. Just then, he took a small pouch from his coat pocket. "! still have some left over powder that Rafiki gave me. But, you've made your choice, if I'm correct." Josh then took the pouch and hung it over the bridge railing.

Rosa sighed and stepped back. "Josh... I have to go back... I'd never belong here... but can't you think of what Rafiki's already done? You said you'd do anything to stay with me... nobody's said that to me before... well then... if you want... perhaps we can work out a way for you to come back… With me."

Josh looked back at Rosa, with eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

Rosa nodded. "You saw me as a human... it might be interesting to see what you look like on all fours."

Josh then smiled slowly, put away the pouch, and took out a small box out of his pants pocket. "In that case." Then he knelt down to the ground and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside it. "Rosa, will you marry me?"

Rosa fidgeted for a while, then smiled "It's very sudden... but I can't think of anyone else I'd ever agree to be with. Yes, I will marry you."

Josh felt a great warmness in his heart as he heard those beautiful words. He then laughed with joy and hugged Rosa as she gently hugged him back. Then he took out her hand, took the ring from out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Let's go tell the others the good news."

Rosa smiled and nodded. "I'm sure it'll be quite a way to liven things up..."


	9. Telling the parents

That afternoon at Buckingham Palace, Kovu and Kiara were standing beside the fire place in the living room. Kovu was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands, an odd habit he had only just picked up. "If it _is _Zira that escaped, I don't know what we're going to do..."

Kiara tried reasoning with him. "She can't know that we're us... as in the lions that overthrew her. We're only here to sign this treaty and then go home. Zira's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Kovu sighed heavily. "It's always when they say that there's the most reason to be afraid..."

Just then, Josh and Rosa walked into the living room, holding hands. "Kovu, kiara," said Josh. "We have something to tell you."

Kovu and Kiara glanced up at them both, Kovu seeming to believe it bad, while Kiara merely looked curious. "Yes?" she asked calmly. "What could that be?"

Josh smiled and looked at Rosa. "Rosa and I talked it over so, well, we want to be married."

Kiara and Kovu took a few moments to stare, trying to comprehend what just happened. Kovu stepped forward. "You mean... you two want to become... mates?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. Or in our case, husband and wife."

Kiara and Kovu stared at each other for a few moments, and then looked back at Rosa, who blushed and looked down. "This is rather... unprecedented," said Kovu slowly.

Kiara steps forward. "When was this decided?"

"We decided when we were on the bridge today," said Rosa.

"We would like your blessing," continued Josh.

Kovu stepped forward. "Blessing? Don't you two know what you're doing? Rosa's a lioness, Josh! You're a human! This is one of the craziest things I've ever seen! Have you considered what will happen once we have to go back?"

Josh smirked. "Well, Rosa thinks I'd look good on four legs."

Kovu turned on Rosa. "What?! You put him up to coming back as a lion?!"

Kiara stepped forward, putting her hand on Kovu's shoulder. "Kovu, calm down... we can work this out."

Kovu groaned aloud. "Don't you two know what this means? Josh has no idea what it is to be a lion! How could he possibly come back and hope to survive?!"

"I don't care what happens!" shouted Josh. "I love your daughter!"

Kovu stepped back as Rosa spoke up. "Father... we care about each other. It can work... we just have to want it enough. We can do this. It's no different than accepting a rogue."

"A _rogue_ knows how to _hunt, and eat, and maintain a pride!"_ Kovu snaps. "What would Simba think of this?!" He turned away, head in his hands.

Kiara turned to Josh and Rosa, her expression unreadable. "This is unexpected, you two know that... but if you love one another so much... I suppose we can only hope for the best."

"Thank you," said Josh. He then walked up behind Kovu and put his hand on his shoulder. "Kovu, I remember when you told me how you and Kiara met and fell in love, am I so different? I've stayed with your pride for six months, and I'm pretty sure how to hunt for food and defend myself and others." He then took hold of Rosa's hand. "I promise your daughter won't starve."

Kovu looked back up at Josh with a sigh. "That's not the only thing to worry about, don't you understand that? If you're a member of the royal family, you need to learn how to rule, Josh!"

Kiara stepped in. "Can't we help with that? We helped you, after all."

Kovu simply sighed again and looked away. "It's not going to be this easy."

"I'm willing to try, Kovu," said Josh. "I'm willing to try."

Kovu growled quietly. "If I weren't in the position I had been in before, Josh, I'd never even consider this. I hope you know that." He turned to Rosa. "You both must be willing to work at this together. Without that, there can be nothing."

Rosa nodded reassuringly. "I know, father. We're all connected... that's what you were taught, right? If we work together, we can only do right together."

Kiara smiled approvingly. "It sounds like we have a chance."

Josh smiled and shook Kovu's hand. "Thanks, oh Father of the bride."

Kovu smirked and squeezed Josh's hand with his considerable strength. "Don't get smart. _We'll _be the ones teaching you..."


	10. Snake in a Bedroom

Later that night, while Josh and Rosa were asleep, the window near the fireplace slowly creaked open. Once it was open, into the bedroom slithered a large, deadly black cobra. The serpent slithered around, reaching the bed, and going up the sheets. It then slithered next to Rosa.

Rosa did not wake up. She hardly moved, but then rolled over suddenly, the raising covers made the snake fall away and hiss loudly.

Josh slowly awoke, only to see the cobra curled up at the edge of the bed. Slowly he lifted the covers and left the bed. He tip-toed toward the fireplace and grabbed an iron poker that was laying next to it. He slowly walked back towards the bed. Just then, the cobra raised it's head and fanned out its frill at the threat that was coming towards it.

Just then, Rosa awoke and gasped at the sight of the cobra. Suddenly josh reared back and jabbed the poker into the snake's throat, thus killing it. "Are you alright?" Josh asked Rosa.

Rosa nodded quickly, looking at the dead snake, then to the window. "The window is open. That's the only way it could have gotten in..." She looked at Josh with fearful eyes. "Do you... You don't think somebody... let that thing in just to get...get at us, do you?"

"Something tells me yes." Then Rosa began to weep against his chest. Josh hugged her gently. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here."

--

A few minutes later, they had awaken the entire family and explained what had happened. Kovu ran his hands through his hair and went to the window. "If only we were animals again... I could smell whoever it was out." He slammed his hands down on the windowsill. "Did neither of you see or hear anything?"

"No," answered Josh as he picked up the cobra's corpse. "Who would do this, and why?

"That's a king cobra," answered Denzel. "It's venom is deadly."

Kiara put a hand on Kovu's shoulder. "Someone planted it here... we need to know who. Who would have the most to gain from getting at us? To stop the treaty?"

"That may be," said Chen. "Many people in China have experienced things like this when people have a grudge against them."

Just then, Thomas Sciarmont entered the room with a concerned look on his face. "What's going on in here?" he asked. He then saw the dead cobra in Josh's hand. "How did that get in here?"

"We think someone planted it in here," answered Josh. "But don't worry, I killed it."

Sciarmont smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that. I shall put the palace guards on high alert. For now, I suggest you lock your doors and windows."

"Thanks, Sciarmont," said Bernard who smiled.

Sciarmont bowed and left the room. He walked down the hallway and soon entered his bedroom. Sciarmont slammed the door "Damn!" he exclaimed. "They killed the cobra!"

"Of course it didn't work, you fool!" growled Zira, who was lying on his bed. "You should have simply let me in there and allowed me to tear up the lot of them! What will a pathetic snake do?"

Sciarmont turned to face the lioness. "Zira, if I let you in there and let you kill them, there's going to be evidence. And they will know it's you, and they will put you to sleep. The snake was there so that there are no fingerprints, teeth marks, or scent what so ever." Then he wiped his face with a handkerchief he had in his coat pocket. "Don't fret, my dear. I have another plan, we'll kill them during the celebration ball tomorrow night, along with the queen. With them out of the way, and no heir to the throne, I will be king."

Zira growled again. "I wouldn't care about evidence if I could just get those traitors under my claws... if you can't put together a more sound plan than this, I'll kill you myself and take matters into my own paws."

"Zira, as far as brains go I 've got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the dream pool."


	11. A Night at the Ball

The next night, carriages and coaches pulled up at Buckingham Palace, for a royal party was taking place inside. Outside, Timon and Pumbaa were dressed in top hats, canes, and capes. Kovu was dressed in his white uniform while Kiara wore her golden gown and a silver tiara. Denzel dressed in a black tuxedo and Bernard dressed in a purple tuxedo. Chen was dressed in oriental clothing as well as Mei with the exception of yellow ribbons on her pigtails. Josh looked rather handsome wearing a green tuxedo jacket, tan riding pants and black boots. And Rosa was dressed in an equally stunning silver gown with a golden tiara.

Josh tugged at his collar. "I feel ridiculous in this monkey suit," he said.

Timon muttered to him, "Just be glad you don't have to wear blue powder on your butt like some real monkeys I know. Go with the flow, buddy... you're better at this than us."

"I think you look very handsome, Josh," said Rosa as she kissed him on the cheek.

Josh just blushed as he and the others went inside.

As they entered, they saw hundreds of people dressed in fine gowns and tuxedos. some of the palace guards were there to make sure there wasn't any trouble. An orchestra was playing fine music. Just then, a man dressed in a tuxedo and carrying a scroll called out, "Announcing, his royal highness, King Kovu and Queen Kiara of the Pride Lands!" soon every guest in the ballroom started to applaud. Kiara and Kovu bowed gently as they were announced.

Pumbaa and Timon were already trying to scarf down whatever they can at the buffet bar... but halted immediately and ran off, looking green, when they saw a roasted pig.

"Escargot sir?" asked a butler to Timon.

Timon halted as Pumbaa kept running. He scooped up as many snails as he could into his arms and dashed off after Pumbaa. "Thanks!" he said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Just then, Sciarmont walked up to Kovu. "Kovu, you made it," he said as he bowed. "And Queen Kiara you look lovely."

Kiara blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Sciarmont," she said.

Sciarmont pointed at the orchestra. "Oh, do you like the music? it's Mozart."

Kovu shrugged. "It's not something we've heard often. We listen to a different kind of music."

"I see. and where is the princess?"

"She's with Josh," answered Kiara.

Kovu coughed quietly. "Yes... somewhere safe. Josh is with her. We've had a bit of a rough visit here."

"Well you do look fatigued," said Sciarmont. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Sciarmont then left the couple.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom, Josh waited by the wall and stared at Rosa, who was sitting down.

Just then, Zazu came up and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Cody."

"I'm fine," answered Josh. Then he took out the pouch that carried the human powder and handed it to Zazu. "Could you hold onto this for me? I'd like to dance with Rosa.

"Of course sir." Zazu smiled, took the pouch and walked away.

Josh walked up to Rosa, extended his hand and asked, "Rosa, may I have this dance?"

Rosa took Josh's hand and smiled, but then stopped. "Um... Josh... I only just figured out how to walk on two legs. I'm not exactly a professional at dancing..."

Josh smiled. "Just follow my lead." Slowly, they began to waltz. Then they went faster and faster until they were dancing all around the ballroom.

--

Meanwhile, Sciarmont walked in on Queen Victoria in her bedroom. "Good evening, Your Majesty," he said.

The Queen jerked around and smiled. "Oh, Thomas," she sighed. "You startled me. I was just getting ready to announce that you will take the throne once I have stepped down."

"Yes of course. May I speak to you about that in my quarters?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Why yes, if you wish."

Meanwhile, Zazu, Chen, and Mei, were walking down the hallway towards the Queen's chambers. They were going to escort the queen dowwnstairs into the ballroom for her speech. Just then, they saw Sciarmont with the queen. they looked like they were going into Sciarmont's bedroom.

Zazu raised his eyebrow. "That's strange," said Zazu as he adjusted his monocle. "I wonder what Mr. Sciarmont wants with the queen."

"Let's go and ask," suggested Chen. The group nodded and started walking towards Sciarmont's bedroom. Chen was about to open the door when he heard talking from behind. He turned to Zazu, who was holding Mei's hand. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Let me take a peek through they key hole," said Zazu.

"Alright."

Then Zazu bent down and peeked through the key hole in the door. He saw Sciarmont talking to the queen with a smile on his face.

"My Queen," said Sciarmont. "Are you sure you want to wait a few more years before you give up the throne?"

The Queen giggled. "Of course I'm sure," she said. "I'm only sixty-two years old, I still have a few years ahead of me."

"But what if you make mistakes in the future? I suggest you pass over the crown to me, just to be sure."

The Queen sighed. "Of course you'll get the crown, in due time."

Sciarmont narrowed his eye. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Pass over the crown."

The Queen began to frown. "Mr. Sciarmont, as my Royal Consort you know I can only pass over the crown when I have a husband. You'll have to wait till after we've married."

Sciarmont began to laugh out loud. "Oh please, I wouldn't marry a fat, ugly, old cow like you!"

The Queen gasped at Sciarmont's insult.

"Besides, I already have an idea for a queen, and she's much prettier than you."

"How dare you!" Suddenly, The Queen smacked Sciarmont across the face with her hand, almost knocking off his eye patch. "You horrible man, you'll never have the crown, I'll have you thrown in the dungeon!"

The Queen raised her hand to smack again, but Sciarmont snatched it and clutched on to it tightly. "Don't do that again!"

"Let go of my hand you traitor!" The Queen tried to wriggle her hand free. "Who in the world would make a better queen than I?"

Just then, Zira burst out from the closet and growld fiercely at Queen Victoria. "I would!" she shouted.

Zazu reared back from the key hole, knocking down Chen in the process. He couldn't believe it. _'How could Zira possible still be alive?, _he thought. He then went back at looking through the keyhole.

Sciarmont was now tying the queen to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

Zira growled in the background. "This had better work. I don't care about causing a scene myself as long as the job gets done!"

Sciarmont suddenly stopped. "Wait," he said. he then turned his attention towards the door. He suddenly ran toward it and ripped the door from it's hinges, seeing Zazu, Chen, and his daughter. "You!"

Zazu's eyes widened and he jumped back in fright. "Oh! Er... hello there good sir. I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? Just on my way to the, ah... to the east wing of the building. Got a little lost. Could you point the way, please?"

Sciarmont then grabbed Zazu's coat collar and hoisted hin into the air. "Oh Zazu, Zazu, Zazu!"

Chen grabbed Sciarmont's arm and shouted, "Let him go!"

Suddenly, Zira leapt up onto Chen and started clawing and biting at his flesh. Mei started to scream in terror as she watched her father and the evil lioness locked in mortal combat. She tried to run, but Sciarmont grabbed her arm.

Eventually, Zira stopped her rage and left Chen lying on the floor moaning, and bleeding.

Sciarmont just threw Zazu into the closet and shut the door. He then turned to Zira and shoved Mei at her. "Take them to the clock tower and hurry." He pointed at Chen. "Don't bother about him, he'll die soon. I'm going into the ballroom. When I give the signal, I'll let you kill Kovu and the rest of his family."

Zira smiled viciously. " Ah. Good... as long as I can sink my claws into their flesh before I die, I don't care about the rest of this so called scheme... and if it works, so much the better." She glared up at Sciarmont. "And you'd better hold up your end of the bargain if this works. No guns can save you from me if you think of backstabbing a _true _Outland queen."

Sciarmont nodded and headed out the door. "Check on our prisoner in the closet before you go."

Zira nodded and turned to face the little girl. "If you try to leave, I'll rip you to shreds!" She then went to the closet and opened the closet only to reveal Zazu's cloths lying on the floor Zira's eyes widened. She then sniffed through the pile. "Impossible! Where did that banana beaked fool get to?!" Just then, she found something in the pile of clothes. It was a single blue feather with a black tip. Zira then looked up to see that the air vent in the closet was open.


	12. A Secret Revealed

A few minutes had passed, and Kovu and Kiara were dancing in the ballroom. Suddenly, Zazu, in his bird form came flying in through an open window. Kovu and Kiara looked up sharply as several dancers ducked under the blue bird. "Zazu?!" Kovu shouted. "What... what are you doing as a bird again?"

"I used the powder Josh gave me!" said Zazu. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to save myself." He then took in a deep breath. "Kovu! It's Zira! Zira's returned!"

However, he was heard only as a bunch of squawks by the other humans, but Kovu and Kiara, with animal minds, understood him perfectly. "She's in the palace?" asked Kiara.

"Yes, and she's teamed up with Sciarmont!"

Just then, Josh walked up to Kovu holding Rosa's hand. "Kovu," he said. "What's wrong?

Kovu turned quickly to Josh. "Zazu's here... he's... Zazu again! He told us that Zira's come back, and she's helping a human..." He turned to see Sciarmont walking down the stairs that entered the ballroom. "That human, in fact."

Sciarmont picked up a wine glass and tapped at it's side with a spoon "Attention everyone!" he shouted. Soon all of the dancers were paying attention to him. "I have very sad news. Our beloved queen has renounced her rule over England." The dancers gasped. "It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne as King of England." He then put his hand to his chest and bowed. The dancers began to smile and applaud at the royal consort whom they had come to cherish. Kovu then ran up to Sciarmont and knocked him hard onto the ground. The dancers gasped at the sight of Sciarmont collapsing through a table, onto the ground. Slowly he got up and held his cheek. "Kovu! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Punch him again!" yelled Josh.

Kovu did so, hard. "You foul liar! What makes you think anyone's going to listen to you?" Kiara glanced about to gather up the others. If Zira was here, nobody was safe.

Sciarmont narrowed his eye at Kovu. "So, you found out? Very well." He then snapped his fingers.

Zira dashed toward Kovu from out behind a doorway, crashing into him. Zira clawed at her former heir as he struggled desperately to keep her jaws away from his throat. Several guards dashed forward to kill the crazed lioness. She could kill him in an instant, but rolled off of him to roar at the rest of the dancers and guards. Kovu lay on the floor, clutching his arm.

Sciarmont grabbed Rosa and stuck a sword at her throat "Stay where you are!" he shouted. "Or the girl dies!" He then ran out the front door with Zira behind him

"No!" shouted Josh. "Rosa, no!"

Just then, Chen came from behind the doorway and started slowly walking towards the Kovu with blood dripping down him. Suddenly he collapsed onto the floor, barely breathing.

Kiara and Bernard dashed to Chen's side. "Chen!" she shouted out loud, then turned to Zazu. "Keep an eye on Zira... don't let them see you!" She turned back to cradle Chen, who lay a bloody mess on the floor. Just then she saw Kovu walking towards her. She slowly got up and hugged him. "Oh, Kovu." She then noticed Kovu's arm was bleeding. "Your arm…"

"It's okay," said. "It's not that deep." He then looked around. "Where's Rosa?"

"Sciarmont took her!" answered Josh, angrily.

"Along with… the queen and… my daughter," said Chen, who could barely move due to his injuries.

"Oh no." Kovu bent down to Chen. "Chen, don't worry. We'll get Mei back along with Rosa. I promise."

Kiara bent back down to comfort Chen, then looked up at Josh. "Josh, you and Denzel take Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa... find Sciarmont. Bernard, help me get Chen out of here before he dies!"

"Right," said Bernard as he helped Kiara carry Chen onto his feet.

Josh ran up to a suit of armor and unsheathed two swords from it's sides. He then handed one of them to Kovu. "Here," he said. "We fight to the death."

Kovu nodded. "Let's hurry," said Kovu.

Quickly, the group ran outside towards the street. Josh pulled over a taxi as soon as it came into sight. "Kovu, know where they could've gone?"

Kovu growled under his breath as he sniffed the air and got into the cab, Timon, Pumbaa, Josh and Denzel close behind. "That's them," he said, pointing at Big Ben.

Josh turned to the cab driver. "To Big Ben the clock tower!"

"Righto, Gov'na." Said the cab driver as he cracked his whip and went on his way.

--

Meanwhile at the clock tower, Zira was pacing back and forth, growling in anger. "Wait till I sink my teeth into that traitor's neck," she said. "I'll show him how to respect his mother!"

Rosa, Mei, and the Queen were tied up to the iron pillars that held the gears in place. The Queen still had a gag in her mouth. Mei was crying large tears next to Rosa. "I want my daddy," she said.

Zira snapped at Mei. "Quiet, you little brat!"

Sciarmont just stared out from the balcony of the clock tower. "The plan hasn't failed yet," he said. "Soon Kovu and the others will arrive to try and rescue the queen, then I'll kill him with my bare hands.

Zira stamped her paw on the ground. "NO! He is the one who betrayed me... who refused to carry on Scar's legacy! _I_ will see him dead by my own claws if I have to kill you first! Now is the time to fight, you pathetic old fool! Are you going to help me get my revenge or not?!"

"Your revenge? You mean mine!"

"What vengeance do _you_ have on him?!"

Sciarmont then stared at Zira straight in her face. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." He then removed his eye patch to reveal that he had not lost his eye at all. It was perfectly fine except for two things. The iris color was green instead of blue like the other one, and it had a large scar running down from the eyebrow to the cheek. Sciarmont smirked as he stroked his goatee. "Remember me now, my love?"

Rosa gasped at what she saw. Zira shook her head slowly. "It... it cannot be! How is... you!" was all she could manage. Finally, she said with a quiet tone, "… Scar."


	13. Father vs Son

Zira and Rosa were in absolute shock. Rosa had heard about Scar from her grandfather, Simba. But he had mentioned that he had killed Scar. '_So how is it that he is still alive,'_ she thought.

"You... you died! Everyone saw it!" Zira exclaimed. "The hyenas tore you to pieces!"

Scar began to tell her, "After Simba defeated me, those traitorous hyenas attacked me. It wasn't until after it had started raining, that I crawled out from the murderous pack. I was badly wounded and humiliated. I snuck away when nobody was looking and escaped into the outlands, far away from Pride Rock. There in a small native village, I found a shaman who was practicing magic with certain powders and elixirs. When I found him, I told him to heal me or I would tear out his heart and throat. good thing he listened because soon after that, he made me an liquid and told me to drink it. The healing elixir had cured me. Unfortunately, it came with a price. I had been transformed into a human. I could've killed that lying shaman, but I no longer had claws or fangs. I just left in anger. A few days later, I was found by some British explorers. I told them that I was a nobleman, lost in the wild. The fools believed me. Soon they took me to England, there I worked hard until I became the queen's consort, and heir to the throne. It wasn't until a few years ago at Charles Burton's board meeting that I had found out about Simba and the rest of his family still ruling over that which was rightfully mine. I came up with a plan. I knew that Burton had a lust for power such as I, so I exploited it and promoted him to general so he could start an army and take over the Pride Lands. Unfortunately, he was killed by that human, Joshua Cody and his friends. But right now that doesn't matter. Once I take the throne, I will rule both England and the Pride Lands."

Zira moved forward a couple steps as the others stared on in disbelief. "Scar... my lord! I... I cannot believe... and I threatened to kill you! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I had told you? No, I had to show you." Scar then smirked. "Zira, you don't know what it is like to be human. To stand upright, to run faster, to be stronger, to use your thumbs! It's fantastic! Join me and we can rule this kingdom together!"

"But how? I am a lioness."

"Oh but there's a way. Joshua has a magical powder with him that he used to transform your son and his family into humans. If I had it, I'd turn you into a human, then you can be my queen."

Zira smirked. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get it from him!"

Just then, Josh, Denzel, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa came running up the stairs and stared face to face Zira and Scar. Josh quickly noticed the scar running down from Rosa's kidnapper's cheek. Then something struck him, he should've known it was name that gave him away "Sciarmont!" he yelled. "A clever play on your name isn't it, Scar?"

Kovu couldn't believe it either, but he was too angry to be scared. He snarled and steped forward with Timon and Pumbaa flanking him. "Zira!" he shouted. "This time you won't get away again!"

Zira chuckled cruelly. "My dear, dear Kovu... so nice to see you again. This time it will be you doing the falling, I assure you. Come! Let us see if your training has made you stronger since your joining with those weakling Pride Landers."

Just then, Kovu slashed at the reborn Scar with his sword. But Scar blocked him with his sword. "So," he said. "You want to do some swashbuckling, eh Kovu? So be it." then he put his sword up and did a dueling stance. "Enguarde!"

Suddenly Kovu and Scar were locked in an epic duel. swords swung and clanged against each other, sparks erupted, hatred was sensed between the two opponents.

Timon ducked under them and began to untie Rosa and the others. "Don't worry, you're gonna be sa-hagh!" He grunted as Zira swated at him and Josh.

"You will not wreck plans that have been years in the making, fools!" she shouted. Suddenly, Denzel crashed into her side and knocked the wind out of her.

Josh continued to untie Rosa, and gave her a passionet kiss. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rosa looked up at Josh with wide eyes.: "Yes. Though I don't know about the others."

meanwhile, Scar and Kovu were still sword fighting. "Oh," said Scar. "What's that on your eye? Well you know what they say. Like father, like son."

Kovu growled and kept up the attack. "You were never my true father!" he yelled. "Don't think you can affect me with talk like that!"

Scar kept on hammering away at Kovu. "You are weak, you'll never follow in my footsteps!" Then he knocked out the sword from Kovu's hand.

Kovu dodged under Scar's swipes. "Good! I was never planning on it!" He leapt back, trying to stay away.

Suddenly, Scar slashed his sword across Kovu's shoulder, tearing his uniform. He laughed as Kovu screamed in pain. Then he slashed the other shoulder, then his leg.

Kovu collapsed to the ground, then crawled away into the shadows from Scar.

Scar laughed with delight. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Hide from me?"

Josh didn't know what to do. His friends were getting beaten up by a lion turned human maniac and an equally insane lioness. He started to sweat with fear. but then, he came up with an idea. But he realized that if he did it, he could never be with Rosa. But it was either watch his friends die, or never be with his beloved Rosa again. He thought about it for as long as he could, then he came to a conclusion. He turned to Rosa and said, "I'm...I'm sorry, Rosa."

Rosa looked at Josh. Behind him, Timon and Pumbaa ran about screaming as Zira chased after them.: "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'll miss you." Then, Josh took out one of the pouches from his pocket, took out a big handful of powder and slowly blew it out of his hand and it traveled all around the room, landing on each member of the family. some floated down the stairway.

Scar still stood in front of the shadows Kovu was hiding in. "You don't get it do you?" he asked as he smirked. "Your friends are done for and you are a coward! Face it, son. I've won. You've failed!"

"No, Scar," said Kovu's voice coming from the shadows. "You've failed!" suddenly, Kovu, in his true lion form again, leapt out from the shadows and onto Scar, pinning him to the ground. he looked up and saw that everyone else was changing back as well, including Timon and Pumbaa who were being chased by Zira. Kovu stood up after attacking Scar, and attacked Zira to keep her from eating them.

Suddenly, Scar kicked Kovu off of Zira and pinned him under his shoe and pointed the sword at his throat. "Kovu, I had potential for you, and what do you do? Betray your mother and join my nephew's pride. Prepare to join him in death!" he then raised his sword and prepared to pierce Kovu's neck and kill him.

Just then, Kiara appeared in full lion form and attacked Scar full tilt, roaring with rage. "You will not haunt anyone again!"

"Augh!" cried Scar. "Zira!"

Kovu threw off Scar as Zira attacked Kiara. Kovu called out to Josh and Rosa. "Both of you! Hurry and get the others out of here! We'll deal with them!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Scar as he got to his feet and pointed his sword at Kovu and Kiara. "Don't you understand? I'm human now! Not some pathetic lion! I am strong, smart, magnificent…"

"And completely vulnerable!" yelled out Josh as he pulled out his pistol and shot Scar in the leg. He shot him again to make sure he couldn't get up.

Zira shrieked as Scar fell to the ground. "NO! My lord!!" She dashed forward, but Kovu intercepted her and tore into her viciously. "Kovu!" she screamed. "Please! I took care of you! You were my son!"

Kovu batted her to the ground. "Be that as it may, you were never my mother! And now you are nothing, and will never hurt anyone again!" He quickly broke her neck with a powerful snap of his jaws. Kiara stared in shock at the violence displayed in her mate. Zira must have been more of a burden to him than anyone knew.

Scar crawled over to Zira's body, due to the injuries in his leg, while the others weren't looking. "Zira!" he said as a tear formed in his eye. "Zira, please don't die!"

Slowly, Zira opened her eyes and gazed at Scar. She then slowly smiled and said, "Scar… my love."

Scar slowly smiled. "Yes, Zira?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Nuka I said hello."

Zira nodded, closed her eyes, and passed away in his arms. Scar put his face in her fur and began to weep, now he was furious. Suddenly, he saw the pouch of powder that Josh had used to change Kovu and the others back. He crawled over to it and peered inside. "Let there be enough." He then took the pouch into his hand and crawled away into the shadows.

Kiara breathed a sigh of relief while Timon and Pumbaa recovered from their shock. "At last... it's all over. The past is finally in the past, then." She carefully nuzzled Kovu, who stood over the body of Zira with a brooding expression.

Rosa, who was a lioness again, stared at Josh "Josh," she said quietly. "Was... was that the last of the powder?" Josh nodded slowly. Rosa nudged Josh with her snout. "Josh... you... you didn't have to..."

Josh turned to Rosa, with a tear forming in his left eye. "Yes, I did," he said. "Because... because I love you... and sometimes we have to make sacrifices… to save the ones we love."

Mei walked up to Rosa with tears in her eyes. "Rosa," she said. "Please don't go. Please."

Rosa looked sadly to Mei. "I'm sorry, child... it looks like we have to leave." She refuses to look at Josh.

Timon sighed as he saw that he was a meerkat again. "I'm gonna miss that underwear," he said. "Now how do we get out of here without someone locking us in the zoo?"

Josh took out the other powder that he had that had changed the animals into humans. But now that they were animals again, including Rosa, they'd no longer need it's purpose. "I'll just throw this away," he said.

Rosa suddenly seemed to get an idea. "Josh, wait." She then got a determined look in her eye.

Kiara and Kovu glanced toward her, and Kovu seemed to work out what she's planning. "Rosa, wait!" he said. " What are you doing?!"

Rosa ignored him. "Give it to me, Josh."

Josh's eyes widened in wonder. "But what about your family?" he asked quietly.

Rosa smiled sadly. "You said it yourself... sometimes we have to make sacrifices, if we are really in love."

Kovu stepped between them. "No! Rosa, I will not permit you to do this!"

Kiara stepped forward. "Kovu... listen to-"

"Father, will you listen to me?" says Rosa.

"Josh has done more for us than we ever will for him! I want to love him, don't you see?"

"What?!" snapped Kovu. "After all your family has done for you?"

"My family did what it was supposed to do when they took care of me!" shouted Rosa. "I'm not a delicate flower like my name says! I can make my own decisions. I've felt what it is to be a human... and I liked it. I liked it more when I was with Josh."

"How could you do this to us? I'm your father!"

Rosa sighs sadly. "And I love you, daddy... I always will... but I don't owe you anything. Just like my children won't owe me anything. I'm my own creature now, and your teachings led me here... let me follow them one last time."

Kovu seemed to be in shock. Eyes wide, he stepped away and looked outside, completely silent.

Josh opened the pouch, took out some powder and poured it onto Rosa's head, quietly chanting the magic words Rosa began to change back into a human.

Kovu bowed his head and refused to speak. "Kovu," said Josh. "Remember when you fell in love, and Simba forbid it? In the end, you got Kiara, didn't you? Well right now, I'm in your footsteps. I'm in love, with someone I'm not supposed to be with, and I don't care."

Kovu sighed, listening, but didn't respond for a long time. It was many minutes before he spoke. "I gave up a family that didn't care if I lived or died. Simba... he.." He didn't seem able to go on. Kiara nuzzled him softly. "Just... please... never forget how much my daughter means to me. I will know if you break a promise as solemn as this, Mr. Cody. Never, ever cease loving my daughter... and then we will talk of approval." Rosa simply bent down and hugged him quietly as Timon, Pumbaa and the others stare anxiously. The room was quiet.

Josh took in a deep breath, stared into Rosa's eyes and said, "Rosa, when they say till death do you part, I will say no. I will love you, even when you are in the kingdom of heaven. I will never love another soul even after you are gone. I swear my life, my soul, my existence. I pledge my heart to you."

Kovu nodded quietly. "Best get your clothes on, Rosa." She stands up with a sad smile. "I love you," she said to her parents, then moved over to Josh. "And we'd better get started on that eternal love."

Josh hugged Rosa gently. Just then, he noticed something wasn't right. he eyed all around the tower before he asked, "... Where's Scar?"


	14. The Final Duel

Suddenly, Scar, as a twisted half lion half man creature, leapt snarling from the shadows nearby. He latched his large claws onto Josh's back and shoved him forward, picking up a saber. "Valiant effort, Mr. Cody," said Scar. "But as a gunslinger you should have remembered to never take your eyes off your foe!"

Kovu leapt forward and attacked Scar, tackling him to the ground, but gasped as the sword was driven into his stomach, and was flipped over by Scar's powerful hind legs.

"The youth of a human with the strength of a lion! Not even my protégée can match me!" He righted himself and cut down at Josh and Rosa before yelling and collapsing. Pumbaa had smashed into his knees.

Josh ran over to Kovu and knelt down beside him. "Kovu," he said. "Are you alright?"

Kovu's face was pale as he saw blood running out of the deep wound. "Nothing... major... I think..." His breath was ragged. "Josh, kill him! Kill him and let the past die with him! I won't see him haunt us... anymore..." He went into shock and closed his eyes.

Scar was busy batting away both Pumbaa and Kiara, and nearly chopping Denzel in half before he rounds on Josh again, raising the sword. "It's your turn to feel the pain of being lost to oblivion!"

Just then, Josh pulled out his sword and pointed it at Scar's neck. "Leave them out of this!" he said. "It's just you and me!"

Scar laughed in contempt. "I adore human melodrama. You always consider violence the best option. I could have snuffed you all out quietly, but you forced it to turn to this. Very well!" He began to hammer away at Josh's defense as Kiara tended to Kovu, torn between attacking Scar and defending Kovu. Scar backed Josh toward some stairs, smacking Rosa and Denzel away with his powerful paws as he battled Josh at the same time.

"You knew Burton would try to destroy the Pridelands didn't you?!" yelled Josh.

Scar growled as he trapped Josh's sword against the stairwell wall and grabbed him by the throat. "Must you humans _always_ state the obvious?! It's so much more fun when your victims of revenge don't even know what hit them..." Taunting Josh with his superior strength, he punched him in the face instead of crushing his throat outright. "Come on... make this interesting for me! Even Mufasa was harder to kill than you!"

Josh then lifted his foot and slashed Scar's face with his spur. "Mufasa was a better king then you'll ever be, you monster! You are a disgrace to the royal family of the Pride Lands!"

Scar recoiled slightly as the spur slashed across his chin. "I am power, you inept weakling! I am poised to take control of the most powerful empire on this planet! And when I do, I will burn you and all your friends, and blast Pride Rock into dust!" He charged forward and shoved Josh further up the stairs. "If you lie down and give up, I will make your death quick! Which is more than I can say for that traitor Kovu and his friends."

Suddenly Scar pushed Josh with so much force, that he crashed through the glass face of the clock and fell onto the large number six.

Scar chuckled menacingly. "Of course I could just watch you die from up here. Far more entertaining... reminds me of the good old days back when I was killing off family members and whatnot. So, Mr. Cody, what do you think of this 'disgrace' now? I've won... at last I will have what is mine!"

Josh looked wearily at the clock. "Wh… What time is it?

Scar narrowed his eyes. "Midnight, you fool. Are you blind as well as stupid?"

"No... But you're about to be deaf!" then Josh covered his ears with his shoulders as the minute hand reached midnight.

BONG!…BONG!…BONG!

Scar screamed aloud and put his paws to his ears. He twisted around, his tail dangled out of the hole that Josh created. "Make it stop! Stop!!" Josh then grabbed Scar's tail and pulled hard. Scar lost his balance, tottered for a moment, and had time to snarl at Josh one last time before falling like a rock, roaring as he dropped down to his final death.

Josh looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. "The nightmare is over."

Rosa ran over and pulled Josh into the tower where they kissed. Then Josh saw that the queen was still tied up, making muffled noises from her gag.

Rosa laughed a bit that they had forgotten the most important figure there. "It's all right your Majesty... whatever happened is over now." She quickly tore away the gag and ropes.

The queen stood up, adjusted her crown and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life," she said. "You are my heroes!" Denzel sat next to Kovu, whose wound was covered up by his coat. The queen noticed all the animals sitting around the room. "Well, you're really animals, hmm?"

Rosa coughed lightly. "Well, I was... the others are back to what they used to be, yes. Strange, I know, but... that Scar creature was proof if I ever saw any."

"I agree." She then looked at Kovu. "I knew you had the heart of a lion, but I never imagined you actually were a lion." She turned back to Josh and Rosa. "But enough of this silly chit chat, we have a treaty to sign!"

Josh and Rosa were surprised. "Your majesty," said Josh. "After all that's happened, you still want to sign a treaty?"

"Why not? I am the queen, and you did save my life and my kingdom, but first I want to do something for you and your friends Mr. Cody."

--

Later that evening, every man, woman and child in England were at Buckingham palace, sitting in rows and rows of chairs. Josh, Denzel and Chen were kneeling before the queen as she took a sword off of a pillow. The queen placed the sword on Denzel's shoulder, "For knowledge, courage and concern for others, I dub thee Sir Denzel Baker, The Just." She then placed the sword onto Chen's shoulder, which was covered in bandages along with his arm and fore head. "For honor, family, tradition and loyalty towards the ones you care about, I dub thee Sir Chen Ling, the Wise." Then she placed in onto Josh's shoulder. "And for bravery, leadership and love for friends and family, I dub thee Sir Joshua Cody, The Valiant."

Everybody in the rows began to cheer. Kovu and the other animals stood by with smiles on their faces. Kovu had a large bandage wrapped around his stomach, and had to lie down. They witheld their roars. Timon stood on Pumbaa's head and whooped, pumping his fists into the air.

Then the queen grabbed a pencil and signed a large piece of paper and smiled. Then she turned to Kovu. "Your turn, my king."

Kovu slowly stood up, supported by Kiara as he made his way to the podium. He dipped his paw in a cup of ink and pressed it to the treaty, smiling as it imprinted his paw quite well.

The queen turned to the people sitting in the rows. "We shall own small parts of Africa, but no one will ever touch the Pride Lands."

Everyone began to cheer again, except for Josh and Rosa. For they knew that it was not over yet.


	15. Wedding in The Pridelands

Days later, back at the Pride Lands, every animal gathered at Pride Rock for a special occasion. Josh and Rosa were getting married. Josh stood up wearing a black tuxedo along with his favorite black hat. And Rosa was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown complete with veil.

Bernard sat with Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu, crying like a baby. "I love weddings," he said as he suddenly hugged Pumbaa and cried some more. "I'm so happy!" Timon stared at Bernard and carefully patted his back.

Rafiki stood at the forefront, joining Rosa and Josh's hands. "Dese two worlds, joined in destiny, are now joined in love. You have become one wid each other. The kings above will bless you bot', if you know how to keep this connection, all troo' de days of your lives. In harmony must you live, or the ancestors will know that this connection cannot last... may you be blessed for as long as this love you feel lasts, and may it be through to de' vanishing point of eternity."

Josh then lifted Rosa's wedding veil and said, "I do."

"I do," answered Rosa

Chen, Denzel, Bernard and Mei clapped. The animals started making their noises of approval.

Rosa bent down and hugged her father, Kovu, who hugged her back with one paw. "I love you, daddy," she said. Then, she took the bouquet she was holding and threw it into the air, landing in Bernard's lap.

Bernard laughed. "You know what this means," he said. Just then, a female antelope who was sitting next to him stared at him, blinking her eyes. Bernard swallowed "Umm… hi." He then turned to ignore her and noticed Zazu fiddling around with his former monocle. "Zazu, why do you still have that monocle?"

Zazu cleared his throat. "Well, it certainly helps with spotting trouble from afar. It's not as though anyone else needs it..."

"What ever you say." He then turned around, only to accidentally kiss the female antelope. "Oops… sorry."

The antelope giggled and kissed him back on the cheek.

Bernard blushed. "Oh well," he said to himself. "It happened to Josh." He then smiled and ran over to a group of Zulu people who lined up in front of Pride Rock. "Alright folks, let's start singing. Sing so all of Africa can hear ya!"

And as expected, the Zulu people hummed a beautiful melody and began to sing.

__

Till we find our place

Josh and Rosa looked deeply into each other's eyes.

__

On the path unwinding

"I love you." said Josh.

__

In the Circle

"I love you too," said Rosa.

__

The Circle of Life

Then the two kissed as the lionesses roared. And they both lived happily ever after.

__

Circle of Life

****

THE END


	16. Special Announcement!

****

I have gone back and edited this story! That's right, just like I did with the first story, I've added more dialogue and fixed spelling errors. Start from Chapter 1, it'll be like an entirely different story!


End file.
